


独白

by curlybear



Category: Gangster No. 1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，一个流氓的独白。爱别离，求不得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	独白

“弗雷迪，我恨你。我从1968年的时候就开始恨你。常言道，时间会治愈一切，随着时间过去，人们往往会忘记当年的痛苦，他们总是怎么说来着？哦，伤口愈合了。”

“但你知道我不会这样，你我这样的人都不会。恨意只会变得越来越强烈，开始的时候从那道伤口里面流出了一品脱的血，然后是三品脱，然后是五品脱，直到血液流干，我们会变成恶心的干尸，除非我们将那伤口缝合。我们用什么来缝合伤口？绝对不是时间，不是，弗雷迪，是我们仇人的血液。我们将它倾倒于溃烂的伤口上，与我们自己的血融合在一起，然后我们看见新生的嫩肉在白色的不断蠕动的蛆虫上生长出来。”

“但是对你，我的恨意却是个例外。三十年后，我对你的恨如同三十年前一样，无增无减。我想是因为你打发我抱着那个婊子去舞池的那一刻，我就已经恨你恨到了极点，它无法减少，却也无法增加。你不知道我一直在看你，你却一直都看着那个金发娘们的眼睛。就在几刻钟之前，你把你的领带别针给了我，我以为你至少会提前通知我一声，关于你坠入爱河这件事。”

“放心吧，凯伦会爱上你的，她会爱你爱得要死。你不知道这一切都应该归功于我，我在她面前扮演了那个令人讨厌的假弗雷迪。她一定觉得你是她此生遇见过的最绅士的人物，你也的确是。”

“我的意思是，你穿着马海毛的手工西装，意大利皮鞋，你戴着红宝石袖扣，珍珠与你是那么相配。我闻到你的味道就已经够令人沉醉了，就像上好的尼古丁，我什么时候醒悟到那不是高级西装的味道的？我不知道。”

“你他妈结婚都没有通知我。你跟凯伦独自欢乐着，完全忘了我。好吧，也许别人不在乎，但是我不行。我不能让弗雷迪变成一个住在贴着粉红色墙纸的公寓里，围着三个孩子晕头转向的肥佬。哈，你也许听过，'爱情使人肥胖'。”

“你令我失望了，我得亲手把你的圣象推到，毁灭，变成一堆渣滓。你本来就是一堆渣滓铸成的，你这个混蛋。我看着凯伦倒下去，但我只看了一眼，然后我把目光移向你，你依旧没有看我。但我却看着你，我看着你中弹，看着你倒下，我看着你的血喷涌而出治愈了我的疼痛。你的坠落让我兴奋得发抖，我兴奋得都硬了起来。”

“天啊，最后你没死，你还活着。这都不重要了，你不是非得死。重要的是你颓废，你心灰意冷，你不是那个屠夫，但你也不再是策划着一场幸福婚礼的家伙了。我很满意，我感觉到成功和快乐。”

“哦，弗雷迪，弗雷迪。如今你回来了，往年的阴影依旧缠绕于我。你没杀我，我不知道我应该是希望你没有勇气，还是应该希望你根本就不恨我。”

“你又离开了，再一次，再一次，再一次。你什么都没带走，你的领带别针还是我的。”


End file.
